Digital Demons V
by The Evil Author
Summary: Digimon Tamers/Jackie Chan Adventures/ Gatekeepers crossover. The Interceptors revisit old digs.
1. Prologue Homecoming

Digital Demons V - Prologue  
  
by Nopporn Wongrassamee  
  
Summary - A Digimon Tamers/Jackie Chan Adventures/ Gatekeepers  
crossover. The Interceptors come home. Most of them anyway.  
  
Disclaimer - None of these characters are mine, nor am I making a  
profit here.  
  
  
"Dad!"  
  
"Henry!"  
  
Bounding from the large Gate opened in the middle of Hypnos' main  
floor, the son flew into the father's arms. Behind him came the rest of  
the Interceptors.  
  
"Given your method of travel, I take it Alice is with you," Janyu began.  
"So where's your little sister?"  
  
"Well, ah, Mr. Shibumi thought it would be a good idea if we came  
through first," Henry explained. "Suzie's...been through some changes."  
  
"Changes?" Janyu repeated, a feeling of dread creeping up on him. He  
looked up to see Shibumi arrive. "Shibumi, what's happened to my  
little girl?"  
  
"Oh, ah, well, you remember the Red Cards I made so the kids could  
biomerge?" Shibumi began. "They were designed to be used in the  
Real World, not the Digital World. Suzie's... how should I put this?"  
  
"DADDY!" squealed a twelve foot tall, pink Digimon that looked vaguely  
like a rabbit as she/they hopped through the Gate. In one lope,  
Cherubimon scooped up Janyu in a truly monumental hug. "I missed  
you so!"  
  
"Stuck," Shibumi concluded.  
  
***  
  
"Good to have you back, boss," Riley greeted warmly.  
  
"It's good to be back, Riley," Yamaki returned. "Any new disasters  
while I was gone?"  
  
"Nothing major like you had in America," Riley replied. She frowned in  
thought. "Although now that the kids are back, I imagine that'll  
change."  
  
"I imagine so, too" Yamaki sighed. "Just don't tell the funding commitee  
that."  
  
"My lips are sealed," Riley smiled.  
  
"GREETINGS CITIZEN!"  
  
"Speaking of disasters," Yamaki continued, "Riley, meet Ultimon..."  
  
***  
  
"Alice! You're okay," Dolphin cried happily, sweeping his daughter up  
in a hug of his own. As the person creating the Gate, she had been the last one through it before it closed. "You're all okay."  
  
"Well, maybe not all of us," Alice demurred, glancing at a boy with  
glasses.  
  
***  
  
"Ah, it's good to be home," HighAndromon declared, giving himself a  
good stretch. Unnoticed, he bumped into and cracked one of the  
monitors doming Hypnos' main floor. "Well, sort of. I don't think I can fit  
into my house like this."  
  
"Yeah, whatever," Kenta replied listlessly.  
  
"Cheer up, buddy," HighAndromon told his/their friend. "Mr. Shibumi  
said he'd change us back after we got back. I'll be normal in no time!"  
  
"Uh huh," Kenta mumbled.  
  
"Well, gee, don't smother us with enthusiasm or anything," said  
HighAndromon, slightly unnerved by Kenta's apathy.  
  
"Kazu, you're not helping," Jeri scolded.  
  
"Perhaps we should refrain from overly cheery statements until Kenta  
is in the mood," HighAndromon's second voice suggested,  
  
"What d'you mean 'overly cheery'?" HighAndromon's first voice replied.  
"I'm just trying to make my best bud feel better."  
  
"You're still not helping," Jeri repeated herself.  
  
"Hey, he's talking now," HighAndromon's first voice pointed out. "Isn't  
that progress?"  
  
"Whatever," Kenta repeated himself.  
  
***  
  
An ocean away, Jade watched her side of the Gate close with a sigh.  
  
"I'm gonna miss those guys," she said longingly. "It was kinda nice to  
have kids my age around that I could talk shop with."  
  
"Cheer up, Jade," Captain Black replied. "Look at it this way. You are  
now the leading member of the Interceptors in North America."  
  
"I'm the only Interceptor in America," Jade retorted. She looked  
pointedly at her Uncle Jackie. "Unless someone else wants to join."  
  
"Who me?" Jackie said innocently. "Oh no, I'm..."  
  
"...just an archaeologist," Jade finished. "Jackie, I think you need a new  
excuse. That one's so old now, I think it's fossilized."  
  
"Actually," Jackie said loudly. "I was going to say that I'm lacking in  
superpowers. You might recall that's the reason I didn't want you in the  
Interceptors in the first place."  
  
"Oh, is that all?" Jade said blithely. "That's no problem. We'll just go to  
the Vault and scrounge up some magic artifacts for you. Let's see, we  
can start with the Armor of..."  
  
"Ah, Jade, no," Jackie said quickly.  
  
"Jackie, if I didn't know better, I'd say you were turning wuss on me,"  
Jade grumbled, turning to leave. An object on a nearby table caught  
her eye. "Hey, Captain Black, is this a GPS device?" Jade asked, picking  
up the object. A litle computer generated globe was rotating on the  
LCD screen.  
  
"Sure, latest model," Black replied. "Why?"  
  
"Can I borrow it?" Jade asked, suddenly eager. "Call it, uh, official  
Interceptor business."  
  
"Okay," Black said slowly.  
  
"What business?"Jackie asked suspiciously. He knew his neice too well.  
The sudden mood change usually indicated that she was up to  
something.  
  
"Navigational training and, um, consultation with colleagues," Jade  
said quickly. "You got my cell phone number if you need me. Bye!" She  
was gone in a streak.  
  
"Navigational training?" Black echoed after a slight pause.  
  
"Consultation with colleagues?" Jackie added.  
  
"You don't think she..."  
  
"Of course she did. She's Jade."  
  
***  
  
"Alright, kids, I'm ready to go," Shibumi announced. "Luckily, your  
problem is easily fixed."  
  
"Hah! Wanna bet?" Rika muttered under her breath.  
  
"Rika, hush," her grandmother told her.  
  
"Okay, now. Suzie. Kazu. You two ready?" Shibumi inquired, ignoring  
the byplay.  
  
"Hey, you're gonna fix us with that?" HighAndromon asked skeptically,  
examining the object in Shibumi's hand.  
  
"Think of it as a magic wand, if that helps," Shibumi told him/them.  
  
"It's a monkey wrench!"  
  
"It's a digital monkey wrench," Shibumi corrected. "So, who wants to go  
first?"  
  
HighAndromon turned to Cherubimon. "Ladies first," he/they offered.  
  
"Thanks, Kazu!" Cherubimon's first voice replied giddily.  
  
"Maybe," Cherubimon's second voice added somberly.  
  
"What do we do?" Cherubimon finally asked, double-voiced again.  
  
"I need to be able to touch your head," Shibumi told her/them.  
  
"Okay." Cherubimon bent over.  
  
With the flourish of a sovereign knighting his subject, Shibumi touched  
the wrench to Cherubimon's head. "I dub thee...two," he intoned  
formally as light enveloped Cherubimon. It cleared up quickly, leaving  
a seperated Suzie and Lopmon in its wake.  
  
"Yay! We're us again, Wopmon!" Suzie cried happily, taking up her  
partner in a hug.  
  
"Urk! That's great... Suzie," Lopmon gasped.  
  
"Ooh! Our turn!" HighAndromon exclaimed, suddenly eager. He kneeled  
down in front of Shibumi, head bowed. "Whenever you're ready Mr.  
Shibumi."  
  
Shibumi whacked HighAndromon on the upside of his/their head hard  
enough to make an audible ring. In an instant, HighAndromon changed  
back into Kazu and Guardromon. They both clutched their heads in  
pain.  
  
"Ow! What did you do that for?" Kazu whined.  
  
"You had a harder head," Shibumi replied, lying and not lying at the  
same time.  
  
***  
  
"Suzie?"  
  
"Hi, Ai. Mako," Suzie greeted, letting up on her deathgrip. Lopmon  
gasped for air, suddenly able to breathe again. "What's up?"  
  
"I wanted to ask you this for a while, um." Ai hesitated, then drove on.  
"Why do you talk funny?"  
  
"Tawk funny? What..." Suzie quickly looked around, making sure that  
no adults or older kids were around. "Everybody thinks it's cute," she  
whispered conspiratorily. "Don't tell anyone, but you'd be surprised  
what grown-ups will let you get away with just by talking funny."  
  
"You don't have a younger brother, do you?" Ai laughed.  
  
"Hey!" Mako objected.  
  
***  
  
"Hello, this is Jade," Jade answered her cell phone.  
  
"Jade! Have you reached Japan, yet?"  
  
"Jackie? Um, no, not yet," Jade replied. "How'd you know I was going to  
Japan?"  
  
"Good guess," Jackie said drily. "Now come home."  
  
"I'm not sure I can do that, Jackie," Jade told him. "I don't think this  
GPS device is working right. It's got some bugs."  
  
"What makes you say that?"  
  
"Well, the kangaroos were a big clue." 


	2. Part 1 There's no place like home

Digital Demons V - Part 1  
  
by Nopporn Wongrassamee  
  
Summary - A Digimon Tamers/Jackie Chan Adventures/ Gatekeepers  
crossover. The Interceptors revisit old digs.  
  
Disclaimer - None of these characters are mine, nor am I making a  
profit here.  
  
  
"Welcome to Interceptor HQ," Takato announced dramatically. "From  
here, we can plan how to take the fight to the Demon Sorcerers."  
  
"It's just Guilmon's shack," Rika scoffed. "Won't it be kinda crowded in  
there with all of us?"  
  
"And what's wrong with the Hypnos facility?" Alice added. "It's got all  
sorts of gadgets there and it's where the local AEGIS branch is set up."  
  
Most of the Interceptors were gathered here in Shinjuku park at  
Takato's request. The only ones not present were the adults, the  
younger kids, and their Digimon. Takato wanted to pitch his idea to his  
peers first before broaching the subject to any adults.  
  
"Well, to answer Rika's point..." Takato turned to the darkened interior  
of the concrete shack and called out "Hey, Guilmon! How're you doing  
in there?"  
  
Takato's partner emerged from the hideout, hauling an armful of dirt.  
"Just about done, Takatomon," Guilmon replied gaily as he dumped  
the soil beside the shack on an ever growing hill of similar soil. He  
turned around and disappeared back into the shed.  
  
"We've been expanding," Takato told the others.  
  
"Okay, but that still doesn't answer Alice's question," Henry said. "Why  
don't we use Hypnos?"  
  
"Oh, I know!" Kazu interjected. "Too many adults looking over our  
shoulders." He turned to his best friend. "Right, Kenta?"  
  
Kenta just shrugged.  
  
"C'mon, dude..."  
  
"Actually," Takato said loudly, "I was more concerned about security. I  
wanted a place where we could get together if anything happened to  
Hypnos. I mean, if the Invaders could get into Section 13, why not  
Hypnos?"  
  
There were noises of uneasy ambivalence all around. The kids couldn't  
refute Takato's statement, but his solution didn't exactly appeal either.  
  
"So, our alternative is a hole in the ground?" Rika asked dubiously.  
"Why not use the underground tunnels? At least they're roomy."  
  
"Well, I didn't want anyone to just stumble across our new HQ," Takato  
said defensively. "Here..." He was interupted by a breeze whipped up  
by something moving extraordinarily fast at ground level.  
  
Or rather, someone. "There you guys are," Jade said when she came to  
a stop. "This park is way bigger than it looks. It took me," Jade glanced  
at her watch, "ten seconds to find you."  
  
"Well, at least the Invaders don't know about this place," Takato sighed.  
  
***  
  
"It's too quiet," Yamaki said, flicking his lighter open and closed. "What  
are they up to?"  
  
"Relax, boss," Riley told him soothingly. "You're acting like you want  
these Demon Sorcerers to attack."  
  
"Well, actually, I do," Yamaki replied honestly. "With Alice McCoy, we  
pretty much have global response capability. With Ultimon, we've got  
the ability to destroy them. All we have to do is wait for them to show  
up. So where are they?"  
  
"From what Impmon told us, all the remaining Sorcs are at the highest  
level of digivolution," Riley replied. "Maybe the Catalyst isn't as  
tempting for them?"  
  
"Maybe," Yamaki said doubtfully. "But given their known history, I  
would have expected some kind of attack even if it's just a bid to take  
over the world." He paused and considered. "Speaking of the Catalyst,  
where is Ultimon, anyway?"  
  
"He said he's 'flying patrol' around the city," Riley answered. "We've  
been tracking him more or less and he's refrained from being too...um,  
enthusiastic so far."  
  
"No major property damage?"  
  
"None so far."  
  
"And, Jade Chan?"  
  
"Um, satellite tracking managed to follow her across open sea by  
tracking the effects of her passage," Riley informed him after  
consulting a data terminal. "We lost her when she hit land."  
  
"But she's in Japan, yes?" Yamaki pressed. Riley nodded. "Well, I have  
a hunch things won't be quiet for much longer."  
  
Yamaki's cell phone rang. Riley quirked an eyebrow.  
  
"Yamaki speaking," he answered his cell phone. "Hello, Mrs. Ukiya,  
what can I do for you? The kids? No, they're not here...Probably  
Shinjuku Park... Yes, there's this old storage shed that they've  
appropriated..."  
  
***  
  
"So, you're an American girl, huh?" Kazu asked Jade as they followed  
the others into their new "headquarters". "I really didn't get to talk to  
you before."  
  
"Technically, I'm Chinese. My parents are in Hong Kong, but I've been  
living with my Uncle Jackie in America for the last few years," Jade  
replied, a little bemused by the attention. She didn't normally get this  
kind from the boys in her own school. "You were the big guy in black,  
right?"  
  
"HighAndromon," Kazu preened. "Mega level. Me and Guardromon here  
biomerged and kicked Demon butt."  
  
"Um," Jade said noncommitally. She distinctly remembered something  
different, but decided not to bring it up.  
  
"Did we?" Guardromon asked, slightly bewildered. "I don't recall that."  
  
"Yeah, we did, buddy. Don't worry about it," Kazu told his partner. He  
turned back to Jade. "So, are you one of these Gatekeepers I've heard  
so much about?"  
  
"No, actually," Jade replied. "I don't really have any powers. I just have  
these magic Talismans. They can do all sorts of things." Jade decided  
to not mention that half the Talismans were still missing, stolen by  
Invaders.  
  
"That is so cool!" Kazu gushed, stepping close.  
  
"Down, boy," Jade told Kazu, stepping away. She turned to Rika. "Is he  
always like this?"  
  
"You have no idea," Rika replied, rolling her eyes. She surveyed the  
dark, excavated chamber. The only light to see by was pouring in from  
the front entrance. It wasn't much, but Rika could certainly make out  
one detail right away. "Hey, Gogglehead, what's keeping the roof up?"  
  
As if in response to Rika's raised voice, some dirt sprinkled down from  
the ceiling.  
  
"Maybe we ought to get out of here," Henry suggested. He reached up  
and muffled Terriermon with a hand before his partner could respond.  
"And do it quietly."  
  
"Oh, c'mon, guys," Takato said. "I'll admit it's a fixer-upper..."  
  
"That's only if it isn't a faller-downer, first," Rika pointed out. "Let's go."  
  
"Hold on," Jeri interjected, rummaging through one of her pockets. "I  
think I have a solution." She pulled a handful of lego blocks out. "Gate  
Open!"  
  
***  
  
"Oh... my."  
  
When Ruriko arrived inside the hideout, the excavated chamber was  
softly illuminated by support columns and beams crisscrossing the  
roof. They glowed orange, a sure sign of Jeri's handiwork.  
  
"Grandma, what are you doing here?" Rika asked.  
  
"Well, since I'm technically your leader," Ruriko replied, having no  
illusions on how much control over the kids she really had, "I came to  
see how you're all doing."  
  
"Oh, we're all fine, Mrs. Ukiya," Takato told her.  
  
"All of you?" Ruriko questioned. "Kenta?"  
  
"Yeah, fine. Whatever," Kenta mumbled apathetically.  
  
Ruriko decided to let it go at that for now. She spied someone who  
shouldn't have been here. "Jade? What brings you to Japan?" Ruriko  
asked. "I hear that some people across the ocean are... annoyed with  
you."  
  
"Um, I can explain..." Jade said quickly.  
  
"Nevermind, I understand," Ruriko chuckled. "But you really should go  
home soon. Or at least call your uncle."  
  
"I suppose I could send..." Alice began.  
  
"Say, Ruriko," Jade interupted. "How'd you find this place? I'm told it  
was supposed to be a secret."  
  
"Oh, Mr. Yamaki told me," Ruriko replied.  
  
"So much for secrecy," Rika snorted.  
  
"Hey, why is Jade on a first name basis with your grandmother?" Kazu  
asked Rika quietly.  
  
"Hey, you go swimming around in Grandma's head and you can be on  
a first name basis with her, too," Rika replied. "Now be quiet. She's  
talking."  
  
"...nice place you have here," Ruriko was saying. She tapped one of the  
columns. "How long will these last, Jeri?"  
  
"Last?" Jeri repeated, startled. "I... hadn't thought about that. All my  
previous stuff just stayed around long enough to get the job done. But  
these were intended to be sort of permanent."  
  
"Are you putting anymore energy into them?" Ruriko inquired  
  
"No."  
  
"So, what happens when they run out of energy?" Ruriko asked gently.  
"Will they run out of energy?"  
  
Jeri had no good answer. She didn't know.  
  
"Right, everybody outside!" Rika said finally, shooing everyone towards  
the exit.  
  
***  
  
The video tape from Section 13 was a copy of security camera footage.  
As it played, the monitor hooked up to the VCR it was in showed two  
young girls. One girl opened a Gate and began tossing building blocks  
through it. The blocks turned into leonine figures of all shapes and  
sizes.  
  
For the next hour or so, the young Gatekeeper and her friend had the  
creations combine to form various things then seperate again to try yet  
more forms. It was fascinating viewing to the being watching the tape.  
  
"Why has it taken so long for us to receive this?" the Orderly demanded.  
  
"Is it signifigant?" the Attache asked.  
  
"This girl could be our salvation!" the Orderly told him, excited.  
  
"Oh, now don't you start," the Attache said testily. He sighed. "Explain  
please."  
  
***  
  
"How did, I let you kids talk me into this?" Ruriko asked, exasperated.  
  
"Because of our good looks and charm?" Kazu suggested.  
  
"Because you really like us and would love to honor our request?"  
Takato added.  
  
"Because these doofusses are likely to make a big mess if left to their  
own devices?" Rika snorted. "Them of course. Not me."  
  
"Ah, honesty at last. Mostly," Ruriko said humorously. "In any case,  
welcome to Tategami High School."  
  
"The old AEGIS headquarters is a high school?" Henry asked, surprised.  
  
"It's under the high school," Ruriko corrected. "And it was headquarters  
for the Far East branch only. Hmm, maybe when it's time for you kids to  
go to high school, we'll reopen the place."  
  
Time had been good to Ruriko's old high school. From the outside,  
Tategami High appeared to be in good repair, and the road at the front  
gate was now paved. However, Ruriko was sad to see that most of the  
surrounding woods were gone as urban sprawl had crept right up to  
the campus perimeter.  
  
The place was deserted at the moment as this was vacation time. There  
was no one present to deny them access. The front gate was locked  
though, but that was easily remedied by Alice's Gate power. Ruriko led  
the party of children and their Digimon to the school's main entrance.  
  
"So, how do we get into secret base, Mrs. Ukiya?" Takato asked.  
  
"Watch and learn," Ruriko told him with a wink. She strolled to around  
the side of the school's main entrance to a fusebox. She fiddled with it  
and managed to open the cover, revealing nothing more exotic than a  
set of ordinary fuse switches. With a tap, the panel of switches also  
swung aside revealing a big button. Ruriko pressed it.  
  
Immediately, a gale force wind whipped up from nowhere.  
  
"Whoa! Intense!" Kazu shouted, putting a hand on his visor to keep it  
from blowing away.  
  
"Where'd this come from?" Rika shouted, the only way she could be  
heard.  
  
"It's a camoflauge mechanism!" Ruriko shouted back in reply. "It's  
supposed to whip up a dust storm to cover any AEGIS vehicles coming  
and going!" There was no dust storm. Just wind. "It worked better  
before they paved the road!"  
  
"Vehicles coming and going from where?" Henry asked. Then he saw it.  
The school's main entrance and building structure above it was literally  
rising out of the ground, revealing a large elevator. "Never mind!"  
  
"That is so cool!" Jade shouted over the wind.  
  
"Everybody inside!" Ruriko ordered. Everyone obeyed quickly to get out  
of the wind.  
  
"Y'know, that makes no sense," Henry commented as the elevator  
descended away from the wind. They could now speak normally.  
  
"What doesn't?" Takato asked.  
  
"Why the elaborate entrance and exit mechanism?" Henry elaborated.  
"Wouldn't it have been cheaper to put a secret vehicle entrance and  
exit in, say, a parking garage?"  
  
"Ah, you think to much," Kazu told Henry.  
  
"My old Commander had a flair for the dramatic," Ruriko remembered  
fondly. "He loved to go in for all that spy stuff. And Japan was in an  
economic boom when this place was built so there was no shortage of  
cash... unlike today." Ruriko sighed and looked around. The elevator  
was coming to the end of it's descent. "I'm just amazed this thing works  
so well considering that it's had no maintenance in over two decades."  
The elevator stopped. "Anyway, kids, welcome to the old AEGIS' Far  
East Branch Head..." Ruriko began as the doors opened. "...quarters,"  
she finished faintly when she saw the maintenance bay beyond.  
  
It was full of Invaders. 


End file.
